Now You see me
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: There was fifth horsemen that was among the Magicians, a British Magician, who's tricks here as real as life. a highly functioning psychopath, Alissa Green, the Lady Luck. how indeed has outragous luck, but until she gets an Empress card her whole life was an adventure
1. The Empress

_Chapter 1: The Empress_

 _London, Friday…_

A young woman stood in the center of the park as everyone was gathered around her, she had long black curly hair, blue ocean eyes and tan skin. She wore a red tank-top, blue dark skinny jean, heeled boots that reach the center of her calf and wore a short black jacket. "Alright, alright Everyone! settle down, settle down!" she calls them in a British accent as she lowers her hands a few times. "Alright for my last and final trick, I am going to climb the tallest tree here, fall from and land right in this here fountain! But, I will not die!" she tells them and there were whispered concerns.

She then climbs to the top of the tallest tree that was close to the fountain, "Alright, here we go! Three! Two! One!" she shouts and jumps from the top, everyone scream as the girl then plummeted down and hits the water and blood started to form in the water, the audience scream and gathered at the fountain, looking for her. "What the hell?!" a woman calls out, "This is Bullshit! Complete bunkers! This woman is a completed and utter psychopath!" the woman shouts out, everyone turns and were shock to see the woman performing the act was standing on her own two feet and wasn't soak at all, they all cheered for her and she took her bow. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen! I hope you have a wonderful evening!" she calls out to them and they cheered for her. She then pulls out a long silk sheet out from her jacket and throws it over herself. It falls to the ground and it touches the ground, completely touch the ground. Everyone was amazed as she was gone and they clapped for her, chatting her name, "Lady Luck! Lady Luck!" but a hooded man had watch her entire performance

~8~8~8~

The woman called Lady Luck walk into a building and up the stairs to her apartment with her keys in hand, but then saw a notice on her door, she brushes her long black hair out of her face, she it was a final invocation, she lets out a frustrated sigh, tore the paper off her, then entered her apartment.

Then throw her purse on the ground, the context inside scattered along the ground, and she collapse on her couch and lets out a scream in her pillow. Then after she was done screaming she then sighs and turns over on her side, looking at the door. Her luck wasn't with her at all, but then looks down at the context on the floor and notices something that wasn't there before, she slowly got up from her couch, walks over and kneels down, she brushes and holds her hair our of her face and picks up a big card. She looks at the face as it said "The Empress." she arch her eyebrow and turns it over and was surprise suspense about the address on the other side:

" **March the 29.**

 **4:44 PM**

 **45 East Evans Street**

 **"**

She looks around her apartment then back at the card, turning it back to the face of the Empress. Looks like she's going to New York.

~8~8~8~

The plane arrives in New York the next day and the woman took a taxi to the address. The woman steps out of the car and paid the driver. She wore a black tank-top, her long curly hair in a ponytail with her bangs handing out, a red plaid scarf around her neck and some hang in the front, she had a jean jacket on, with faded jeans, brown shoes that reach her calves, and one biker glove on her right hand.

She looks at the rundown apartment and back at her card, it was the right place. She sigh, pulling her suitcase along with her, she walks up the steps and inside the apartment. She minds her step as she thinks the floor was going to give out as she walks up the steps, she walks up to the door and turns the knob and found it was lock. She pulls her hand back and pouts, "Well bollocks." she mutters to herself. Then heard a creak behind her and turns, seeing a man in black with a hat on his head, "Why hello, how are you?" he asks her in a seductive voice, she looks at him, not fazed at all. "Wait don't tell me, Evie? Molly? Casey?" he asks her, she arch her eyebrow at him, placing her hand on her hip. "You're from London." he said and she nods her head, "You've had a horrible childhood, both parents are dead." he tells her again and she nods with a smirk on her face. "Are you going to tell me your name or even speak?" he asks her, she looks into space for a moment and shook her head.

He smirks at her as he walks to her, "The silent type, I likeie. "Merritt McKinney, at your service." he said to her, offering to shake her hand, she went to shake his, but she then pulls her hand back and showed him her middle finger. He chuckles as he was suddenly turn down. "Right." he said and walks to the door and went to turn it, but found it was lock, the woman giggles to herself. He looks at her then leans against the door and sigh as the woman leans against the wall. "I think you know exactly what I've been up to, Danny. I saw all your anonymous postings on my website." a woman calls out, making the other two look out back to the stairs.

"You have a website, that's good. Good for you. Get the word out." said a man as they walk up and notice the two waiting at the door. "Okay- So apparently none of us was the only one chosen. Let me the first one to kick mt ego to the curb." Merritt said, showing his card. The two walk to them, "Yeah, excuse me." said the man, the woman held up her hands and steps away from the door, "It's locked." Merritt informs him, stepping away from the door, "It is? I'll check." the boy said and checks the door. The woman next to the woman with her arms cross and foot against the wall as Merritt looks at the other woman. "You. Now, hold it, don't tell me. Helen? No, no. Henley?" he asks her and she smiles at him. "It's on your coffee cup." the other man said as he was done checking.

The woman up top leans against the wall as Henley showed him her coffee cup. "Thanks for keeping me honest. That wasn't mentalism, by the way. It was just an observation. Second observation, you are beautiful." Merrit informs him, the woman on the stairs rolls her eyes. "Thank you." Henley said to him, "Okay that's good. That's very, very nice. Very polished. Nice bit." the man said as he walks next to Henley, "J. Daniel Atlas. Nice to meet you." Daniel said as he held out his hand to Merritt, who pockets his card and flips him off.

"Very nice. I know who you are and I just want to say that I'm not interested in what you're doing your mentalism thing on us. Especially when we don't know who brought us here or even if it's real." Daniel said as he spoke really fast, Henley and woman giggled and Henley looks up at her, "Henley Reeves." he held her hand out to her, she smiles down at her, "Alissa Green." she spoke in her British accent. "Got a card as well?" Henley asks her, Alissa shows her, her Empress card. "That's nice." she states and the two look back at him, "Hold on, I'm sensing, I'm sensing… that you are a control freak." Merritt starts. Henley nods at that, Alissa just giggles at her. "I'm sorry have we meet before?" Daniel questions him, "It doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out. You are a control freak." Henley informs him.

He looks at her, "Well, I take that as a compliment." he tells her, Henley shook her head, "Only he would take it as a compliment." Henley tells Merritt and Alissa. "Okay, great. Good. Another compliment." he said again, "Wow." Henley said as he wasn't impress with his maturness. "Okay. So that's why you're no longer a couple." Merritt said to them and they look at him, "A couple. No, no." they both said to him, Alissa just watch with amusement. "He just to saw me in half." Henley informs him, "Ooh, sounds fun." Alissa said as she was entertained. Henley looks at her and shook her at at Alissa. "She was a very good assistant." Danial said to Alissa, who nods as she saw it was a total control freak. "But I was too fat for Danny." Henley threw in and Alissa made the 'Ooooh.' face.

"No. I sat that one time because of the trap door. There were specs." Danial protested and Alissa raise an eyebrow at him, "You build it this size. No one could fit through there. No one." Henley reminds him and Alissa pats her shoulder in comfort. "Rebecca fit through. Rebecca fit for years." Danial reminds her and Henley was offended and Alissa hugs her. "Do you know how hard it is to stay in those tiny little costumes?" she questions him and Alissa pats her head. "No. I'm the main attraction." Danial informs her, and Alissa glares at him, "Okay. So he never made you feel special. And trust me, you deserve to be made to feel special." Merritt informs her as Henley took comfort from Alissa hug.

"That's a really nice story, I hope you enjoy each others company." Danial informs them as he went to leave and saw someone else walk up the stairs as well. The three look at him, Alissa moves her arms away from Henley, "No way." the boy said as he then started to walk forward, "J. Danial Atlas and Lady Luck?" he asks them and the two exchange looks. "Dude, I have seen everything you've ever done. I like… I iodize you both, seriously." he tells them and shook Danial's hand. "From a true fan. It's so nice to meet you." Danial tells him, "I'm Jack, by the way." he tells them as Alissa shook his hand. "Question. Did you get on of these?" Merritt asks him, showing his "The Hermit." Card. "Yeah. Yeah. Death." Jack answers, showing his card.

Henley showed hers, "The High Priestess." Henley informs him, then Danial pulls out his card, "I'm the lover." he tells Jack. "Three minutes." Henley said as she coughs into her hand and Alissa pulls out her card, "The Empress." she tells them and Henley looks at her, "You got the nice one." she whines and Alissa shoves her shoulder a little. "Hermit." Merritt mutters. "So, what are we… are we waiting for someone? Why are we…" Jack asks them, "The door's lock." the four answer them. "Oh, no, nothing's ever lock." Jack tells them, walking up to the door, kneels down and picks the lock. The door opens with a creak. Henley and Alissa walks in first the boys followed after them, with their phones out and their lights turn on, "What is this place?" Henley asks aloud. Alissa looks around, then she looks in the bathroom, "Oh, gross." she groans and walks on, "Wow, and I thought my apartment was nasty." Merritt informs them, as they then walk into the living room. "Man, it's freezing in here." Jack said as he shivers.

Alissa scoffs, "Try surviving in London through winter with no heater, that's freezing. This is nothing. I could sunbath in this weather." she informs him. Jack, Danial, Henley and Merritt giggled at her as they then saw a card with a yellow rose next to it, "What's that?" Henley asks. "I don't know." Danial answers as he kneels down first, picking up the card as Alissa kneels down as well and picks up the rose. "What's it say?" Merritt asks them as Jack, Alissa and Danial read the card. "Now you don't." Danial read aloud. Alissa looks at the rose, then at Henley and handed it to her.

Henley smirks and took the rose from her. "A rose, by any other name." she quotes and places the rose in the glass vase and water started to leak out of the bottom. They all watch with amazement, "Guys, what's happening?" Jack asks them as the water inches closer to the carving in the ground. "Wow, look at that." Merritt said. "You guys seeing this too, right?" Alissa asks them, they nod at her. "Okay good, I'm not any more crazy than I'm already am." she states and they look at her, she looks at them, "What? I'm a psychopath. Get over it." she tells them and they look back down at the ground. They watch the water fill in the craving in the ground and suddenly pure white smoke started to rise out of the craving. "It's gas!" Jack states as they started to circle it. Alissa shook her head, "No we're fine, it's smoke." she assures him.

"Relax. It's dry ice." Merritt informs him as Danial pulls off his bag. "Cool." Henley said as he was impress. "Wait. What do you think this is all about?" Danial asks Merritt. "Hang on. Hang on." Merritt tells him as he concentrated. Alissa and Jack looks at him as well, waiting for his result. He thinks for a moment and pulls his hand away and opens his eyes. "I got nothin'." he answers him. "Okay. Thank you. Thank you for the delay." Danial said as he wasn't impress at all. "I was just trying to create a space for wisdom." Merritt defected. "Okay, so you're like Buddha, if he wasn't so enlighten." Danial said and Alissa giggles a little and they look at her, "What, this was funny." she tells them and Danial smirks to himself. "Oh and you're like Jesus, if he was arrogant and all of his miracles were fake." Merritt agures with him. "Hey!" Alissa protested and Merritt looks at her, "But you're not fake, sweetheart. Your miracles are real." he insures her, "Thank you." she said, looking away as she was still offended.

"Okay, lovebirds, get a room." Henley said to Danial and Merritt. "Danny, be honest, did you do this?" she questions as she walks over to him, he looks at her, confused. "No. wait, did you?" he asks, looking at Alissa, she held up her hands. "I've never been to New York before. You?" she asks Jack. "I wish." Jack answers honestly. "Why didn't anybody asks me if I did it?" Merritt complains and the four look at him then away. "Oh great." he whines and Danial flips on a switch, but the lights didn't turn on.

Then looks over as he saw a camera projector on a door, "Electricity is out." Jack informs him as Alissa tries the other light switch. "Well, lets check." Merritt said then reaches up, turns a light bulb and the light came on. And right on cue, the projectors came on, shooting out bright lights, projecting images. Then the five walk to the center of the room, looking at the images being cast out. "Blue prints." Henley states as they walk the images flash by, "They're incredible." Danial said, "Exits. Secret tunnels, weak spots. This is fantastic." Alissa said as she was smiling. "Who do you think did this?" Jack asks them, "I don't know, but I really want to meet them." Henley said aloud and Alissa nods in agreement. "It's a show." Henley states, "A very big show." Alissa said as she was laughing a little.

Then Danial reaches out at the image in front of him, but it moves out of his reach as their were five boxes, "Let see what the big act is, shall we?" Alissa asks them as there was a big mischievous smirk on her face.


	2. The Five Horsemen

_Chapter 2: The Five Horsemen_

 _Las Vegas_

 _One year Later…_

"Merritt McKinney, Danial Atlas, Henley Reeves, Jack Wilder and Alissa Green, the Lady Luck. Arthur Tressler and the MCM Grand proudly presents. The five Horsemen." the announcer said as the people in the audience applause for them, the five stood on the stage, wearing fancy clothing and mics on their ears. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!" Alissa shouts out in her British accent and they applaud louder for her, with a few whistles as well. She laughs as her friends laugh as well.

"Tonight, we're going to try something, that will, well set us apart." Merritt informs the audience. "For our final trick, we're going to do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage." Henley informs them, "Or any stage for that matter." Jack throws in, "Something that seem down right impossible that will ever be accomplish here tonight." Alissa said with a smile on her face. "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we are going to rob a bank." Danial said as he walk to the center of the stage. The audience cheered for them as Alissa joins him in the center stage. "That's a lot of excitement for a crime. Don't you think Alissa?" Danial asks her, she shrugs at him, "They must really love it them. But I'm excited, what about you Henley? Are you getting excited?" Alissa asks her, "I'm getting excited. What about you people?" she asks the audience.

"One, two, three!" Jack and Merritt high-five each other in the air. "They're excited." Alissa said and Danial nods with a smile. "Yeah. Now, please, please, settle down." he tells him and Alissa lowers her arms a few times. "Now, who here has a bank they like us to rob?" Danial asks them and everyone raise their hands. "Oh God, so many people. I can't choose." Alissa said as she looks at them all. "That's a lot of people with a vendetta. So we'll choose at random then." he tells them, then Jack, Henley and Merritt walks up to the bowls full of ping pongs, "My associates will make sure it's random, right?" Danial asks aloud and Alissa just pats his chest, "Very, no need to worry." she assures him. Then walks out in the direction of Jack, "In Jack's bowl we have ping pong balls with section numbers. Jack, sections number in you please." she asks him and he throws on at her, "Thank you, love." she said catching it and handed it to Danial "And we are looking at Section B." he said and Alissa looks around, "Section B, cheer for me." she asks and they did so, "Found them." she said and Jack walks over to her. "Okay. There. It's gonna be one of you guys. Get ready." Danial informs them.

"I don't know why everyone's happy. It's only them." Danial said as Alissa shrugs her shoulders at him. "Merritt, can we get a row please?" Danial asks him and Merritt threw on at him and Danial catches it, "Thank you Merritt. We are looking at row number 5." he said as Alissa looks at section B. "And Henley, could you please have a random seat number?" he asks Henley, and she threw him on. "Oh. Luck number 13." he said and Alissa looks over his shoulder. "B-5-13. Where are you?" Danial asks as the two look at the section. "Sir, could you stand up please? There you are. Hi." Alissa said as she waves at him. "Can you just confirm for us that this is in fact, your seat? B-5-13." Danial asks him, "I mean, Alissa, is this right?" he asks her, showing her the numbers, she nods at him.

"Yeah those seem to be about right." she answers him and they look back at him, "Is it?" Danial asks him, the man looks at his seat and back at them. "Yes." he answers, then Danial throws away the ping pongs, "Okay. Wonderful. Now, could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank?" Danial asks him. "Well, my name is Etienne Forcier. And my bank, it's Credit Republican de Paris." Entiene answers him, "French. Okay. We were hoping for something a little more local, a kind of mom-and-pop credit union with no security. But that's fine, a promise is a promise. Could you please come up to the stage and we'll rob your bank." Danial said to him and Etienne came up to the stage, the people cheered for him.

"And while he does that… there is someone here tonight without whom we would just be five magicians working the circuits." Alissa said as she, Danial, Henley and Merritt walk to the edge of the stage. "Trying to get, well… actually trying to get here. You probably already know this man, if not from one of the many, many companies he puts his name on. He is our friend. He our benefactor. Mr. Arthur Tressler. Please, stand up, Art. Please, stand up." Danial said and Arthur stood up and waves at the people as they cheered for him. "The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number." Merritt adds in and Alissa covers her mouth, stopping herself from laughing. "Actually, please, stay standing, Art. I wanna say when we came to Mr. Tressler, we promised that, as a unit, we could become the biggest name in magic." Danial said as Merritt blew him a kiss. "So we wanted to say thank you. And by the way, Art, you notice the sign out front, we made sure we put your name on top." Henley informs him.

"If you turn out to be as good as you think you are, dear girl, that won't be necessary much longer." Art informs her, We haven't done are closer yet, so why don't you watch it and you can decide for yourself. Beside, we have Lady Luck on our side." she states and winks at Alissa, who wink back at her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Arthur Tressler!" Alissa said, holding her hand towards him and they applaud for him. "Thank you and of course, one again, the Cardinal of Clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney." Danial said as Merritt snaps his fingers, making Etienne wake up.

"Etienne, what Jack is bringing to the stage now is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet." Merritt explains as Jack held it up, showing the helmet to everyone. "You need to wear this, as it will allow you to literally fold through space and time to your bank in the… 8TH? 9TH arrondissement." Merritt informs him and Etienne informs him. "Yeah." he agrees. "Now, once you are there, we will be able to speak with you through this helmet." Merritt said as Jack places the helmet on his head, "Now if… oh my God, that's beautiful. It has the added attention of being very stylish." he said and the audience laugh at that. "It's about time the French learned from America on that subject. It that a beautiful peace of head gear?" Merritt asks the crowd as Jack turns the helmet on. "Thank you. Thank you…" Etienne said to the people, "It is." Jack agrees. "Thank you. Thank you very much." he tells the people, then Danial, Henley and Alissa came into the center stage, "But before you go anywhere, could you please, pick a card, any card." Danial asks him, showing him a deck of cards.

"Not that card." he said pulling the deck back, the four shield their eyes from the deck, "No, that's an old American joke. You can pick that one." Danial said as he was kidding. "Okay, now show it to your friends in section B. But not to us." Danial informs him as Etienne shows the people the black hearts of 2. "Okay, great. Now if you could just sign your name there." Danial said, handing him a permanent marker. "Yes." Etienne agrees, taking the marker. "In English, if possible." Danial asks him and he did so, "That's good. Put it in your pocket." Danial instructs him and he did so. "And now, for one tiny detail. Alissa." Henley said, she and Alissa pulls out their handkerchiefs that were now long silk sheets and they started to fly in mid-air and then revealed a machine of sorts and the people clap for the two woman.

"Now, Etienne, lets step into this coakamaime contraption. And I'll step off of it. Bonne Chance." Merritt said as he leads him onto the platform, the machine powers up. Then Danial and Jacket walk up to the contraption. "It's 11:50 p.m, here in Vegas. That's 8:50 a.m in Paris. Your bank opens in less than 10 minutes." Merritt informs him, "One." Jack said. "Two." Danial said, "Three." Alissa said and Henley presses the button. And the contraption closes in on itself, making everyone gasp in shock. "What the…" Alissa said as her and the others were in shock. "Where he go? Was that suppose to happen?" Merritt asks aloud, "Etienne?" Henley calls out, "Etienne." Danial calls out as well. "I like that little french guy." Merritt said again. Then Alissa looks up at the screen, "Oh wait, wait, there he is. There he is." she tells them, pointing up, the gang looks up at the screen, seeing what Etienne was seeing.

Everyone applause for them, but Alissa then shush them, "Quiet quiet, shh, shh, shh." she whispers to them, pressing her finger to her lips. "Etienne, this is Danial Atlas. Can you hear me?" he asks as he and the gang walk to the edge of the center stage. "Yes." he answers them, "Perfect. What do you see in there?" Danial asks him, "Money." he answers him, "Is this real?" he asks them, "Pretty much. Looks to be three million or so Euros' worth." Alissa informs him. "Okay, now, here's what we're gonna need you to do. I want you to take the card that you signed out of your pocket. And I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight's show and I want you to put it right there in the middle of the money." Danial instructs him. Etienne did so, "Now drop it." Danial said and Etienne did so.

"Now on the side of your helmet, you should feel a button. Now don't press it just yet, that button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas. Okay good, now press it." Danial informs him, and Etienne did so. "All right, now, Etienne, hold on tight. You might feel a bit of a vacuum." Jack informs him as Alissa and Merritt giggles a little and the money started to get suck into the air duct. "And bang." Alissa whispers, her voice echos with a snap of her fingers, money started to rain from the ceiling. The people started to cheer as they stood up to catch the money. The five laugh among themselves as they watch it rain money. "Thank you, Etienne. Thank you, everyone!" Danial said as they gathered around Alissa.

"We are the five Horsemen!" they all said. "And good night!" Henley said with a fist pump, "Good night!" Merritt said as he waves at them, then the stood in a line, link their hands and bows to them, then Alissa pulls out a long silk sheet, threw it over them and they disappeared.

~8~8~8~

A detective and his partner walk out of a theater, until he gets a call, "Hold up here." he tells his partner and answers the call. "Dylan Rhodes." he answers the call. "What? I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say magicians?" Dylan asks him as the other detective was still in Las Vegas.

"Yeah, Dylan, magicians." he answers as he got out of the car, "Where are you now?" Dylan asks him, "I'm at Aria. I'm heading up to grab 'em now." he informs him as he walk into the hotel. They headed to the top floor and kick the door open. "FBI! Hands where I can see them." he orders and the Horsemen casually raise their hands up. "Let's go. Get 'em up. Come on." he orders them. "Put the book down." one orders and Merritt drops the book on his chest, "Okay. You got me." he said, holding up two peace signs.

Then Henley walks down the stairs and the aim their guns at her "Freeze! Hands in the air!" he orders and she did so with a little gasp. "Oh, my! Do one of you guys mind giving us a hand with our bags?" she asks them, "Where's the fifth?" one questions and right one cue, Alissa walks out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. "Freeze! Hands where I cam see 'em." one orders her, she looks at him, gasp a little and hold up her hands and her towel drop. Making the FBI agents blush from embarrassment then look away. "What? Never seen a woman naked before?" she asks them as she wasn't fazed at and places her hands on her hips, then the three male horsemen look at her. "You shave down there?" Danial asks her, she shrugs with her hands in the air and smirks at him, "I like hair being only on top of my head and above my eyes." she informs him. He nods at her.

"For the love of- get dress then lets move." the detective orders her, she ' _humph'_ at him turns away and walks to her room with the sway of her hips.

A few minutes of getting dress, the five were the handcuff and lead down to the lobby, being escorted out of the hotel, but not without applause from their beloved fans, "Cheerio darlings!" Alissa calls out to them as the agent shoves her along.

~8~8~8~

They then arrived at the station and each magician sat in their own rooms, handcuff to the table. "Boss, please tell me this is a joke. I just got Willy Mears to fingers Baulie Attanasio. I'm a month, two tops, from blowing this whole thing open. Get Turkelson." Dylan complains as he followed his boss.

"He's in Atlantic City." his boss informs him, "What about Cowan? Look at him, he just sitting there on his ass." Dylan informs him. "Hilarious, Rhodes." Cowan calls out to him, "I love you." Dylan said and he walks into the office, "Asshole." Cowan mutters and went back to his computer.

"I don't have time for this magic crap." Dylan complains as he closes the door behind him, "This crap just pulled three million Euro out of a Parisian bank." the detective informs him, showing the file. "That's how much the got?" Dylan asks him, "Yeah." he's friend answers him. "Actually, 3.2." a french woman calls out and the two look at her. "Who is she?" Dylan asks his friend. He shrugs at him, "Who are you?" he asks her, "Alma Dray from Interpol. I'll be working the investigation with you." she in forms him as she pushes herself off the window. "You've got to be kidding me. It's bad enough they got me chasing down David Copperfield and friends. Now I'm getting saddled with, no offense, with Interpol?" Dylan questions his friend.

"I look forward to working with you, too, Agent Rhodes." Alma tells him and he looks at her, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I need your help on this. Okay?" he tells her, "Where's the french guy?" he asks his friend, "I already spoke with him." Alma informs him and Dylan looks at her, "Oh, you did? You spoke to my witness before me?" he questions her, she cross her arms. "Your witness? I thought you didn't want the case. Besides, he's useless." she informs him. "Oh, really? Why is that?" he asks her. "Because he believes their magic was real." she answers him, "Oh, he believes that their magic was real? You're right, he probably is useless. Is it okay with Interpol if we talk to him, too?" he asks her. She nods at him, "Thank you." he said and walks out of the office.

~8~8~8~

"I have never stolen a thing in my life, okay? I tried to give the money back, but they won't take it." Etienne informs the agents as Alma walks into the interrgation room, "Okay, okay, okay, let's say you did robbed a bank." Dylan starts. "I did." Etienne tells him and Dylan nods at that. "Fine. Fantastic. You did. But since I'm new to this, can you explain to me how you went from Las Vegas to Paris in three seconds." Dylan asks him.

"With the teleportation helmet." Etienne answers him, "Okay, what the hell is going on?" Dylan questions. "He was hypnotized during the show. I told you, he's useless." Alma informs him, "Okay, I'll deal with you when I'm done with this other bullshit." Dylan said and Etienne stood up onto the table and played the imaginary violin. "Hey!" Dylan calls out to him, "During the show, half the audience was hypnotized to believe they were in the Philharmonic. I guess Bullshit was the trigger word." Dylan's friend informs him. "Okay. Hey, hey. Ecoutez. Etienne, come on down from there. You're not in the Philharmonic." Dylan said as he snaps his fingers. Alma just giggles, "How do you say stop in french?" Dylan asks her, "Stop." she answers him, "Tell him to stop." he tells her.

"No, I can't. You get have to let him finish his movement." she informs him, he sighs. "Okay, I need a time-out." he said and walks out of the room, "Too many french people in one room." he mutters ans the other two followed him. "Agent Rhodes!" Alma calls out to him, "I am ordered by my bosses to provide a report. And until we have one, I'm here, like it or not." she informs him as they were at the snack stand. And the third agent took one of the magicians. "So we can work together or you can continue to follow behind asking the same exact question I'm asking. It's up to you." Alma asks him as they stood in front of Jack's interrogation room as he was asleep, Dylan sips his coke and walks away. "I'm not finished. I just flew 12 hours, after what was already a long day." Alma informs him as Dylan looks in Henley's interrogation room as she makes one chair spin on one leg.

"And I do not handle jet lag well." Alma informs him they walk over to Alissa's interrogation room as she was playing with her cuffs, being bored out of her mind. "So if you want see who can be grumpier, I promise you, you will lose." she tells him and he chuckles a little, "Fine. Which one of these idiots you want to talk to first?" Dylan asks her and they walk to Merritt's interrogation room, "Him?" he asks her, Alma shook her head. "No." she said, walking back to Alissa's interrogation room, "Her…?" he starts and they both look in and saw that Alissa was now eating McDolands. "How did she?" Dylan asks as they were away for one second. Agent Fuller handed Dylan her file and looks over it. "I've seen her on YouTube, she's incredibly lucky, she jump into a shark tank, there was blood and everything, but she was alright, not a drop on her." he informs him, then Dylan looks at her as she was drinking her Dr. pepper.

Then the two walk in, she waves at then with her free hand or so to speak. "Hello Ms Green." Alma tells her. Alissa nods her head as she swallows. "Good afternoon. Here let me clean this up for you." she tells them, setting her cup down, shook her wrist and the cuff fell off, the two were shock at that as she then pulls out a long red silk sheet and, covers the meal then pulls the silk away, revealing a clean table, she then places the silk back in her jacket, picks the cuff back up, slam on back on her wrist and took a sip of her drink. Dylan face palms, "Ms. Green it says here you're a Lady of pure luck you can survivor anything." Alma tells her, Alissa shrugs with a smirk on her face. "Lady Luck. No The Lady Luck, or Lady of Luck. Just Lady Luck. It sounds like a title, but not it's my given name from London." she informs him.

"Yeah it says here you're from London, now tell me, how did a young lady like you go from preforming at a fountain in London to stealing 3.2 million money from Paris?" Alma asks her, Alissa exhales as she leans forwards, "It's one word. One simple word, Magic." she answers her, then Dylan grips her by her collar, making her lean more forward, "Answer the damn question." he orders her, she grips his wrist and laughs. "Agent Rhodes!" Alma said and she pulls him off her, Alissa continues to laugh as she fall back into her seat. "Sorry, oh god this is amusing. Sorry, I've had a difficult childhood, no friends, homeschooled all my life and was taught how do to magic." she informs them.

"Yes, it says in here, that you killed your own mother when you were six, stabbed her with a kitchen knife that was aim for your father." Alma reads Alissa's file out loud, "Yes, that is true." Alissa confesses and they both look at her as she doesn't decline the claim, "I have been sent to the house for crazies a few times and I escape from them all with the help of my magic." she informs her, Alma leans back in her chair.

"My dad was able to get them to stop taking me and he rehabilitated me, pulling me back from insanity, but I came back with a few scars." she tells them, then started to sing. " _Did you what won't return? Did you love but never learn? The fire out but still it burns And no one care there's no ones there._ " she sings, Dylan went to shut her up, but looks down at his wrist and saw that he was handcuff to the table with Alma. Alissa then giggles to herself and toss them the key. They unlock themselves and left her room, " _Did you find it hard to breath? Did you cry so much that you could barley see? In the darkness all alone and no one cares there's no one there!_ " he sings louder as they close the door. " _Did you see the flares in the sky as you were blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you? Did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? And you are not alone 'Cause someone's out there sending out flares!_ " she sang and drops into her seat with laughter with clapping of her hands as the two watch her.

"She's insane." Alma states and Dylan nods her head. And they headed to Merritt's interrogation room.

~8~8~8~

The five walk out of the police department, Alissa hums the song to herself as she pulls on her sunglasses her hands in her back pockets. Danial, Merritt and Henley step into the first car as Jack and Alissa walk to the second car and they five drove off. "Boss, what are we doing? You're letting them go? They all but admitted they're going to do it again." Dylan argues with his boss.

"About after a half an hour ago, you didn't give a damn about them. What change?" Dylan's boss asks him, "I met them." Dylan answers him, then Fuller ran out to them, "Hey guys! I just ran a check on the audience. Most of the people were just filler. People that Tressler dragged in to pack a room. But guess who was sitting there in the back, filming the whole damn thing?" Fuller asks them and they look at him. "I don't know." Dylan answers him. "Thaddeus Bradley." Fuller answers him and the two look at him, still confused.

"Thaddeus Bradley, the guy from TV with the DVDs and shows?" Fuller asks them again. "No." Dylan answers him again. "Okay, well, he debunks magicians. He exposes them. He shows you how they do their tricks." Fuller informs him.

"Get him on the phone." Dylan orders him and walks pass Fuller, "I did. You're having lunch with him in 45." Fuller informs him, "Good." Dylan tells him and walks back into the station.


End file.
